Belonging
by Shesweet
Summary: Paige Matthews dosn't belong in her Surbubian town in Georgia. Her mother passes and she finds out a secret that she be keeping for 18 years. She then becomes very troubled I disclaim ON HOLD! srry!
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey, You know I'm Shesweet! I've decided to write a new story. It's about Paige before she became a Charmed One. It's set back in high school. **

**Thanks! Luv**

**-Shesweet**

Paige's feet hit the Astroturf type ground. Smack, slap, smack, slap. A rhythmic sound that was oh-so familiar. Her Nike's hitting the ground; she took a quick swig of Gatorade. And continued her journey to the finish line. Her opponents a full bend away from her. Six feet, five, four, three two one. She broke tape and the crowd sang and cheered as she slowed and waved to her fans. She saw her mom, and her sister. No father-as usual. He never showed up and she didn't know why she'd expected him to be different for her.

"Hey, Paige!" Her younger sister Lianna said putting a towel on her shoulders so she could put her hands on them.

"How do you feel honey?" Her mom asked.

"Like shower." She said with a laugh.

"Hey!" Lianna said waving to her friends. "I will be at home for you congrats later! Okay! Bye!" She kissed Paige on the cheek and said. "Ew. Salty." And walked away.

A man had flickered in. He had black hair and was pretty hott. Paige was now in her closet. Her dark hair wet from the shower. He had come after her and now he had her mother. She didn't look into his eyes very long but she had noticed in her mirror that a few of her eye lashes had turned white. She trembled uncontrollably. Her mom was dead lying in her room in front of her dresser naked. He had raped her. Paige was naked herself, but not violated. Police sirens went off from her frantic police call.

"Miss Mathews," Detective Mitch Daniels said. "What _exactly_ happened?"

"Paige." She said.

"Fine, Paige, what happened?"

"Well. I had just gotten out of the shower, when I saw a man flicker in."

"Flicker." He shot her an odd look.

"Yes like a camera flash except faster and without the light. He had a beard with salt and pepper in it. He was wearing all black and he moved really fast. Next thing I knew he was on top of me."

"Did he," He inhaled wondering how teenagers put this.

"Rape-me?"

"Yeah."

"No."

"But he did my mom. She's-not okay is she?"

He licked his lips. "No. She's-not-okay." She stared blankly. "She had a sever hart attack."

"She was only thirty-four." She whispered in disbelief. "My sister will be devastated."

"How old is you're sister."

"She's fifteen." She whispered unblinkingly.

"You?"

"I'm going to turn eighteen."

"Oh. What's you're sister's name?"

"Lianna."

"I will call and make sure that she will come home before day out."

He walked out of the room and to the crime seen.

"Anything new?" He asked the CSI.

"Yes. All her hairs are white." He said as Daniels walked under the security tape.

"Holy shit," He said putting his wrist to his nose.

"Morning!" Cynthia, her father's wife announced. She was a bouncy blonde child-sociologist of _all_ things.

"My mom was killed this weekend, you could at least try to hide you're happiness." She said.

"You don't have to go to school, ya know." Her dad Duke said.

"Don't act like you care."

He and Cynthia shared a concerned look.

"I know that a loss in adolescent years can brutal but-"

"Don't categorize me!"

"No need to raise your-"

"I'm off to school." She went to the garage and saw that her cherry red convertible tires were gone. She walked in the house "Where the hell are my tires?"

"We had them taken off. We didn't think it was a good idea for you to drive-in-your-_condition_."

"Since when has it been 'We' who took care of me? It's meand my Mom who take care of me." She went to the door. It was at least five or six miles away from the school, it was storming and they didn't even offer a ride. "Fine. I'll hitch!" She got outside and called her friend to come and pick her up.

"Hey, Amy. Thanks for the ride." She said as she got into the car.

"Hey, you're welcome." She said in a puzzled voice. "Missed you at Josh Behanigans party."

"Oh, had other engagements."

"Like you mother being killed?"

"What?"

"I heard, everyone heard."

She sighed. "I can't believe she's gone."

"I'm sorry. What happened?"

"This guy flickered in. He attacked me but I got away. So he went after my mom. Then he-" It was stopped short because of a sob.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"No it's okay."

They rode the rest of the way in silence.

She made it through the day til' lunch.

"Hey," Craig said "How ya doin'?"

"I'm fine,"

"Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yeah,"

"Well what happened? You we're so happy when you left track."

"You were there?"

"Of course I was. The whole school was."

"Oh."

"So."

"Oh, well I had just gotten out of the shower, when a man flickered in."

"Umm Hmm-what?"

"Like-uh boom he wasn't there then-flash he was there."

"Okay."

"Yeah. He attacked me but I got away, but my mom didn't. She had a massive heart attack."

"Wow. I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"No that's okay Craig,"

"Oh. Well talk to you at science." He gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek. And he walked away. She almost fainted right then and there.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Hum, I'm in heaven. That's all."

"But, didn't your Mom die?" Stacy Collins said looking over her lunch tray skeptically.

"Yeah, other than that and having to live with my Dad and Step-Bimbo life's just peachy!" She said way too perky.

"Oh-kay…" And she walked away red hair flaring behind her. She sighed heavily and sat down to eat

Mr. Davis was talking about how there was no actual proof that there was no Paranormal. He winked at her. Paige tuned out and dosed into a daze. The next thing she knew there was a loud bell of dismissal.

"Miss. Mathews, maybe you should stay behind and catch up."

"Oh-" She cleared her throat. "Okay." The class filed out. He got up and shut the door.

"Paige I-" He sighed. "I missed you."

"I missed you too, Craig."

He sort of laughed. He looked like Billy Wirth with sort of steel blue eyes. He also had straight white teeth. He was tall with broad shoulders and a muscular, yet lean, build.

"Craig, honey I love you."

"Paige, I love you too." She moved closer to him. Their relationship was not physical. They purely kissed each other. But Paige really liked him. He was nice and understanding and she could tell him anything. _Anything_. She knew he liked her back and she was happy to about it. Their relationship was taboo but they didn't care. He walked over and planted a kiss on her lips.

She sighed. "What if someone finds out?"

"We will deny it. I love you, but I'd hate for us to have to part."

"Well, I've got to go. Bye." She kissed him in farewell and walked out the door.

Paige was working on her Anatomy homework when someone knocked on the door.

"Paige?" It was Lianna. She slipped the door open revealing a girl with legs from Georgia to Africa and back with dirty blonde hair. She quietly closed the door. She blinked her blue slightly silver eyes at Paige's back.

"Yeah." She said but her voice squeaked slightly from lack of speech.

"Uh, see. There are rumors around school that there is something going on between you and Mr. Davis. Is there?"

Paige slipped a brown strand of behind her ear. "What w-" Her voice squeaked again. "What would make you think that?"

"I saw you kissing today." She said.

"Did you spread the rumor?"

She shook her head. "No. Stacy Collins did."

"Stacy huh?"

"Fredric's asking about you."

Paige gasped and choked. "Fredric? He's back in school?" Fredric was the star quarterback and Paige's boyfriend. He had been out of school for two week. They we're the star couple. She was a track star and the lead cheerleader. And he was the star quarterback. She was the most popular girl in school.

"You sound worried." Lianna said. "Paige, are you sleeping together?"

"No, not yet. You're not going to tell anyone are you?"

"No Paige. That's not what you want."

"Oh thank you LiLi!" Paige jumped up and hugged her.

"You're welcome, Paigey." She gave Paige a look.

"Fine I'll tell you. Okay, we really like each other and I know we can't but he's only 28 and I'm almost eighteen and I think I might love him for real. We haven't had sex yet and it's not just a grade thing and-"

"Aww," Her step-mother said stepping in. "My oldest Juliet has got a Romeo! What's his name, how old is he?"

"Oh, I'm talking about Freddy. You know he's 18."

"Oh. I thought there was someone new." She said with a slight smile. "Well this is your room so I'll go check on KiKi." She turned around and left. Kira (KiKi) was their 18 month old daughter.

"Boy she is such a bundle of walking, talking tits." Paige said reaching down for her cigarettes. She lit it and inhaled.

"Paige, well she does try."

"I already told you." She leaned towards her. "I Don't Blend In." She said expelling smoke.

"Sure you do."

"No, I don't belong. LiLi, CiCi KiKi, DeDe, and Paige."

"So?"

"So? Everybody is a blonde and I'm not."

"Getta dye job."

"No! That just proves that I don't belong."

"Paige, I-got homework." She got up and walked away. Paige sighed and got back to her Anatomy.

**First Chapter Finished! What did you think? Bad? Good? Great! Review please and remember just because He's your hot school teacher doesn't mean you can't be friends! LOL! Growl!**

**Hotts and Huggs!**

**-Shesweet**


	2. Blessid Be

**AN: Sup Peepys, This is Shesweet. Well lets cut to the chase…What's so weird bout my story? I'm not mad or insulted by it or anything just curious. Well kids I'm off.**

**You be good (**_Yeah Right_

**-Shesweet**

"_Paige?" An angelic looking woman said. She had dark brown hair in big beautiful body waves, the same shade as Paige's. Her lips bared a deep red hue._

"_Who are you?"_

"_I'm your mother," She said holding her arms out. She was dressed in all white. "Blessid Be."_

"_What?"_

"_Please listen to me, I want you to go to San Francisco and-" _

"_Whoa, San Fran?"_

"_Well if she doesn't want to come you can just-"_

"_Mother," The woman said warningly to the older woman._

"_Who the hell are you people?"_

"_Well if your going to get an attitude there's no reason we should talk to you."_

"_Let's go mother." They drifted away. She heard a slight 'Blessid be'…_

"Blessid be…Blessid be…Blessid be…"

"Stop that you're fuckin' scarin' me!" Lianna said sitting on her stomach shaking her by her shoulders. Paige was startled awake by her 5'7 sister.

"Oh! What happened?"

"You were having a nightmare about Mom I think. You kept saying 'Mom? You can't be.'"

"Oh. What time is it?"

"Uh, a quarter to six,"

"Thanks. Could you get off of me?"

"Yeah." She climbed off.

"What's going on?" Cynthia said putting a diamond studded hand against her enormous chest.

"Nothing, just a bad dream." Paige said. Her father peeked around Cynthia. Cynthia was 5'6 with big blonde hair. Duke was 6'0, with blonde hair and broad shoulders. He put his hands on Cynthia's shoulders.

"Are you alright?" Duke asked.

"Yeah." She ran her hand down her face to wipe off the sweat and tears.

"Well, all right lets go. Let's let Paige have her space." Duke said. And everyone piled out leaving Paige to her thoughts.

"Hey, Freddie! How the leg?" She said as he kissed her on the lips. He stood in all of his 6'2 massiveness standing on crutches.

"Never better." He said smiling brightly down at his favorite brunette. When he smiled you could almost see all of his teeth. His was hair shiny and blonde.

"Good." She smiled back at him.

"What happened while I was gone? Any thing exciting?"

Paige stuck her bottom lip out as if in deep thought. 'Just that I'm cheating with a teacher and my mom died other than that nope.' "No." She said shutting her locker door and started to walk. Freddie crutched slowly alongside of her. Even on crutches he could walk ahead of her at her normal pace.

"Look, I'm really sorry about your mom. I didn't want to say much about it but I heard it through the grape vine and by the grape vine I mean my sister." He said. His little sister and Paige's sister are the same age, same build, same everything and best-best friends at that. They loved the idea of Paige and Freddie getting married and them being sisters.

Paige chuckled at the thought of Lianna and Rene' being friends since they were babies when Fredric and his Mom and sister moved in next door. He had a suction cup dart gun and was showing it to Paige. They were outside Paige's childhood home. Their mothers we're inside with the screen door closed and the front door open.

"Girls can't shoot these." He said.

"Sure they can!" She said. She was wearing a shirt that looked like a dress and shorts. She kicked him and grabbed the gun in one swift move. She then shot. It hit him dead in-between his eyes. His mouth hung open as he sat on the ground with his arms behind him.

"I was aiming for your ey-ye." She said teasingly with her hands on her hips leaning towards him. They where friends ever since…

They then went through a faze where they couldn't stand each other from sixth til' the end of seventh while they were going through their puberty stages. They now are high school sweethearts.

"Gotta get to Chem, kay? Love ya." Paige said and kissed him on the lips then walked into her class.

At lunch…

"Hey, Doll." Freddie said kissing her on the cheek.

"Hey." She said limply waving at him absently with a pencil in her mouth.

"Ooo-kay." He said sitting next to her.

"Oh, I'm sorry honey. It's just my Algebra."

"Oh let me see." He then finished the problem with ease that took her a long time to start. 'Hot and smart.' She thought. 'And good at math.'

"Oh. Okay. I don't understand this."

"Here, like this." He scribbled some numbers and letters on the paper.

"Cool. So how was your morning so far?"

"Coach said if I get 80 mobility I can get back on the team."

"Cool!" She said and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey, you wanna do movie Friday?"

"Uh sure,"

"Hey, see you at science?"

"Yep. Love you." And she kissed him and walked out of the lunchroom.

At science…

Paige was sending a note to Freddie saying 'I'm going to commit suicide' Mr. Davis caught them passing notes.

"Paige, after class I want to talk to you." Paige sighed and moped until the end of class. The class piled out leaving them to them selves. She walked around closing the blinds. "Paige, I-"

"Wait, my sister saw us kissing and I had to tell her about us."

"I trust Lianna." He said putting his hands in his pockets and leaning against his desk. "So… Fredric's back?"

"Yeah, he's on crutches."

"Hmmm… Paige-"

"-Craig, oh go ahead."

"No you."

"I have to go now." She turned around to walk away.

"Wait! Paige," He grabbed her by her upper arms and spun her around to face him. He placed his lips on Paige's. "I love you."

"Love you too." He let her go.

Paige lay in her bed that night and wondered what was going on at her Mom's house right then. She didn't want to think about it any more. She just couldn't sleep. Maybe it was because her mother's funeral was in two weeks. She rolled over and looked at the clock. It said 2:02 am. She slid her legs out of the bed and walked to Lianna's room and shook her awake.

"Li? Li, wake up! LiLi! Pss! Come on take a walk with me!" She whispered. "I can't sleep!"

"I can!"

"Lianna!"

"Paige!"

"Get up now."

"Come on, I'm not wearing clothes!"

"You'll be fine." She pulled the blanket back to reveal her sister wearing a tee-shirt and a jeweled thong. "Maybe you should get dressed."

"Okay," She said slowly. "You go and wait for me out there and I'll get dressed." She pushed Paige out the door and shut it. When Lianna didn't walk out, she opened the door and saw Lianna on the bed, her back to the wall in biker shorts and a baby tee and a wifebeater with one shoe and sock on and mid putting sock on the other foot. Her hair was in a ponytail atop her head and her mouth was hanging open. Paige sighed and walked to the lake. She was kicking her feet in the water. She heard a slight noise behind her. It got closer and closer when it was right behind her she jumped into the lake. At first the cold water was a shock to her system, but then it started to relax her. Her body glided in the water. She felt another presence gliding next to her. Hair glided against her hip. She soared to the top. So did he. He slid right into her arms. She rapped her arms around his neck. He nuzzled he neck and kissed her passionately. He stopped and pulled away. His blonde hair was shaggy and wet. She looked at him wide eyed and her hair was brown and sticky from the hair gel and water. He ran his tongue a cross his K-9's. She realized how unbelievably pointy they were. She jerked away and swam towards shore. He swam after her.

"Wait!" He called with a southern accent. "Come back!"

"No!" She ran faster. She was a few feet away from the house and then she was on the porch with a thud. She got to her feet and ran into the house.

"But wait." The man with K-9's said giving up. "Come back." But the pretty brunette had disappeared into the darkness and into the house.

**So... wadja think? It was good? Why thank you for the complement! That's a nice outfit you're wearing. No you stop. No _you_ stop. **

**Would you be a nice little peasant and Review! **

**Peace, Love and Sweeeeetness! **

**-Shesweet**

**Ps. Love the shoes.**


	3. The Repoter

**AN: Top o' the early as hell to ya! (Though it's probably isn't late as hell where you are or anymore.) Well I warn that this chapter introduces a new character! Oh lovely ideas! Well anyway, hope you don't Think I HAVE ADD! (sorry stab at another person from another story!) So anyway, thanks!**

**That girl you love to love!**

—**Shesweet **

She could not believe that today was her mother's funeral. It was a gloomy, sticky day. Her life sucked. It was awful.

Paige was interrupted rudely by Lianna knocking on her door.

"Um, Paige?"

"Yeah?"

"How are you?" Lianna's normally delicate, pale and creamy features were puffy, red and blotchy from crying. She was also hiccupping out of control.

"I'm fine, LiLi. You obviously aren't."

"Dad said it's time for us to put our clothes on."

"Kay." Paige said. Lianna left without another word.

"Paige." Lianna said after she was in her room. She said the syllables extra long like Pay-yage. "Turn on your TV."

Paige did so to find a reporter outside of their house. She knew she had the right station because every TV in the house was on their local news station which has memoriam's on Sunday mornings.

"These two children were basically orphaned because someone killed their mother. The two girls, Lianna Madline Mathews and Paige Camille Mathews, are high school aged. Their mother, Laura Baker-Mathews, memorial service is later on today. It's especially hard because Paige is adopted." The reporter said. Paige's eyes flamed. She was down stairs and in the doorway. She wasn't sure if she even ran down the steps. "She hasn't a clue who her real parents are and-"

"Don't talk about my family when you haven't a clue what you're talking about!" Paige said from the doorway of the house. The area around her eyes was red. "Don't label us. I am not adopted and if you know what's good for you, you'll leave the Mathews premises. Immediately." She looked at the porch in front of her. She saw a flower pot. It also didn't look like the reporter and her camera man were going anywhere. "Leave. Now. Or I'll…I'll…I'll throw that-that flower pot at you!" At that moment a flower pot flew from the porch railing and hit the Reporter in the head, knocking her to the ground. Her camera man dropped the camera and ran. Paige opened her mouth but all that came out was a whimper. She turned and walked into a wall. It turned out the wall was her father. She began to sob into his shirt.

"Daddy? What's going on?"

She heard him sigh. "I don't know, Brownie. But we better call someone."

"Am I adopted?" He sucked in a breath but didn't release it. She put her palms against his chest and pushed away. "What the hell?"

"Paige, language."

"No! Seriously, you kept this from me?"

"Well, we didn't think you'd have to be informed of that."

"Not informed of that, what the fuck is wrong with you people?"

"Paige?"

"No! No Paige. I can't believe you are acting like 'Oh, it's no big deal that my oldest daughter is adopted. She was just abandoned by her parents! Just shake it off.' Right?"

"I-"

"I mean, no wonder I'm a left out freak! I don't belong to you. What the hell is up with that?"

"Shortie, I-"

"Shut up! I'm sick at looking at your face." Paige turned and ran from him. He took off after her.

"Wait!"

She ran faster. True, she was wearing only a black pencil skirt and some shear white piece of lingerie with panty hose, but she was still younger a faster than her father. She ran and ran until she reached that lake. She looked around for the guy with the teeth. She sat for what seemed like hours. Then she decided she should go back. She ran up to the back door and walked in.

"Dad?" There was no answer. She knew that they had left her. She ran upstairs finished dressing and putting her make-up on-because her mother always said 'Even if it's a sad occasion that's no reason to let your self go'. When she finished she put on her hat fluffed bodyful curls, she found that she looked like a perfect southern belle in a black pencil skirt, a corset/bustier shirt, black pumps, and a big black hat with veil. She grabbed her purse, her keys and walked out.

She walked into the burial ground where the funeral was held. In the front row was Lianna, her 'Dad' and she was angered to find in the seat they had agreed Paige Cynthia. Their priest was in the middle of his speech when Paige walked up on the faux stage. He stopped talking to look at her.

"It will be only a minuet, Father."

"Yes Paige." He said. She walked over to the coffin.

"It's true isn't it Mom-or should I say Laura?" She was ether batty or she responded,

"Yes, it is quite true, Paige honey. And I'm still mom."

"No you're not!" Paige hissed in a whisper.

"Yes, I know you sort of shocked-"

"My ass!"

"Paige."

"Who is she?"

"Who is who?"

"My mother! My _real_ mother."

"Oh,-Polly!-No, wrong- um-oh it's on the tip of my tongue-oh-um-" She clicked her tongue. "P-P-P-P-um-"

"Get on with it already!" Paige yelled. She had the feeling she had all eyes on her.

"Miss. Mathews I believe we should get on with my sermon-"

"Hush it, Priestie!" The crowd gasped.

"Halliwell! Patty Halliwell! She had three other daughters, Pretension-Prudence! Prudence, Piper and Phoebe!"

That made Paige feel worst. Why would she give only her up?

"Who's my father? Why'd they give me and only me up?"

"There were affairs that shouldn't have happened, that led to you. She said that it had to do with her religion which-"

"Paige, please-"

"Didn't I say be quite, White Collar?"

"What was the religion?"

"I can't say. She was a very nice woman. We talked every week at least. But after about six months she stopped."

"Did you meet her face to face? Do I look like her?"

"You do look a bit like her. Hair about the same color as yours, close to the same skin tone." Paige thought of the women in her dream. Her hands tightened around the side of the coffin.

"Tell me before I get off stage what her religion was."

"Wicca." Paige turned walked down to her seat asked politely for Cynthia to get her ass out of her seat.

**AN: Hey, this is Shesweet! I'm totally not in right now, so leave a message and I will make sure I'll get back to you. Thanks! Buh-bye!**

**_Beep!_ **


End file.
